


Fell in love with an android

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Family, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mentioned Cole Anderson, Mpreg, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Character, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Sex, Sleep talking, Slow To Update, Smut, Tattoos, Top Hank Anderson, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Hank loves Connor and told him by sleep talking.Gavin gets partnered up with RK900 (Nines) and falls in love with Nines and with a female named Dawn.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story!

Hank woke up from Sumo who was barking and Connor laughing. Hank gets out of the bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants and heads to the living room. Connor was playing with Sumo with a dog toy that was covered in slobber. Hank chuckles and watches them play. "Ah, Lieutenant you are awake!" Connor says as he throws the toy on the other side of the room. Sumo runs and takes the toy in his mouth and comes back to Connor. "Yeah woke up from you and Sumo." He says and sits down on the couch. Sumo drops the toy and jumps on the couch and gives Hank kisses. "S-Sumo stop!" Hank laughs as he tries to get Sumo off him. Connor chuckles and grabs the toy and stands up and shakes the toy in his hand. "Sumo," Connor calls his name and Sumo jumps down and barks. Hank smiles and sits up resting his elbows on his knees." What time is it Connor?" Hank asks. "It is 6:40. You can take a shower and get ready and we can leave at 8:00 which means I can make you breakfast." Connor answered." All right just don't burn my house down."Hank jokes and heads to the bathroom.

While Hank showers Connor went to the kitchen and washes his hands and open the fridge and took out the milk, butter syrup, egg carton and a box of pancake mix. Connor grabbed some bowls and begins to mix the ingredients to make pancakes. He took the griddle and plug it in and pour a small amount of pancake batter onto the griddle and put some pieces of bacon with the pancakes. After he was done with the pancakes and bacon he grabbed two eggs and cracked them and let the egg bake into a fluffy texture. He grabs a plate and places two pancakes with a couple of pieces of bacon with a small amount of the fluffy eggs and places the plate on the table and places the leftover in containers and put the rest of the items back into the fridge. Connor checks the time and hums and waits for Hank. 

Hank enters the kitchen and inhales and grabs the plate and Connor hands him a fork and smiles. "Hope you enjoy your breakfast." He says and walks out of the kitchen and into his room which used to be Cole's room. He strips off his clothes and puts on his cyber life jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiles. The mirror had sticky notes all around the frame with all different sayings." Looking good!" He says and walks out of the room and enters the kitchen. He smiles as Hank was eating another plate and was breaking pieces of bacon for Sumo. "Lieutenant it is almost time to go," Connor informs Hank. "All right just let me brush my teeth and we can leave," Hank says and places the food into Sumo's bowl and went to brush his teeth.

They exit the house and enter Hank's car and drove to the precinct with loud rock music playing. Hank was singing along while Connor was tapping his foot and humming along. Hank glances at Connor and smiles. He turns the music down and rolls the window down. "Enjoying the music huh Connor?" Connor turned his head towards Hank and nods his head. "Yes, I am." Hank turns the music down a little bit more. "Can you sing?" He questions. Connor blinks at him and cocks his head to the side. "I don't believe I can," Connor answered. "Have you ever tried?" Hank asks and stops as a red light. "Uhh, I guess I can try," Connor says and begins to sing along with the song Carnivore by Starset.  
"All my life they let me know  
How far I would not go  
But inside the beast still grows  
Chewing through the ropes  
Who are you to change this world?  
Silly boy!  
No one needs to hear your words.  
Let it go.  
Carnivore! Carnivore!  
Won't you come digest me?  
Take away everything I am.  
Bring it to an end.  
Carnivore! Carnivore!  
Could you come and change me?  
Take away everything I am.  
Everything I am"

Hank was astonished by Connor's singing and was amazed by how good he sounded. After Connor was done singing Hank laughs. "My god you are amazing at singing!" Connor blushes and rubs his arm. "You should sing more often," Hank says as he parks the car. "I guess I can," Connor says and opens the car door and steps out. Hank and Connor enter the precinct just in time to hear Gavin yelling. "The fuck?" Hank mutters and walks to his desk and turns to see Gavin in Fowler's office yelling and notices an android who was calm and looked just like Connor. "Hey, Connor, who is that?" Connor looked up and scans the android. "That is RK900. He was supposed to replace me." Connor said just as Gavin storms out of the office and sat at his desk. The RK900 followed and stand in front of Gavin. They watch as RK900 spoke to Gavin and they both exit out of the building. 

"I'm surprised that Fowler got Gavin a partner," Hank says as he sits down and turns on the computer. "Why is that Lieutenant?" Connor asks as he sits down." Gavin never did well with partners and anyone who worked with him didn't like him." Hank explained. "Oh, but is there a reason he hates you?" Hank sighs and nods his head. "We were partners for a case and I was stubborn and didn't wait for backup and we both got hurt. He had a broken leg and cracked ribs. I had only scratches and a sprained ankle." Hank says and rubs his forehead. "So that is why he hates you or is there more to it?" Connor asks. "More to it but I don't think he would like me talking about it to other people." Connor nods his head and his LED blinks. "We are needed at a disturbance in a neighborhood," Connor informs Hank. "All right let's go."

They got into the car and head to the house that was causing a disturbance. They parked the car and stepped out on the sidewalk and walked up to the house. The house was blaring music loudly and it seems like someone was having a party. Hank knocks on the door and a young male opened the door." Is there a problem?" He asks his voice rough and he has bags under his eyes and had messy hair. "Uh yeah, we have a call from a neighbor about a disturbance," Hank says and the guy sighs. "Yeah sorry about that but I tried to tell Ryan to turn it down. " He says and Ryan walks up to them. "Mason, who the fuck are these two?" As Hank explained who they were Connor took his time to scan their faces. 

**> Name:Mason Tiles**

**> Age:25**

**> criminal records: None**

**> Relationship Status: Married**

**> Name: Ryan Tiles**

**> Age: 29**

**> Criminal records: None**

**> Relationship Status: Married**

"Too bad I am not turning it down," Ryan says and was about to leave but Mason stopped him. "You will tell everyone to leave and you will no longer have parties in this house," Mason spoke angerly and stern. "I am fucking tired of this! You broke your promise with me!" Mason crossed his arms and glares at his husband. "_We _don't need this especially now." Mason rubs his arm and looks down. Ryan rolls his eyes and walked into the house. After a few minutes, everyone left the house. Mason sighs. "Thank you, Ryan." He says and turns back to Hank and Connor. "Thanks for coming by." He says and they said goodbye. Hank and Connor got into the car and head back to the precinct. They parked the car and head inside. As they walked in they see Gavin and RK900 speaking to a blue-haired female who was tall as Gavin and was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants and boots. "Uh never seen her before." Hank mumbles. They both sat down and did a quick report on what had happened. 

Hank sighs as he opens the front door and enters the house. Sumo barks happily and jumps off the couch and jumps on Hank. Hank laughs and rubs his hand through Sumo's fur. Nice to see you too Sumo!" Hank laughs and Connor smiles and heads to the kitchen. Sumo follows Connor and sits at his bowl. Connor got the dog food out and poured some in his bowl. Sumo begins to devour his food and Connor laughs and heads into the living room where Hank was and sat down on the couch. Hank was watching a basketball game and Hank's favorite team is winning by three points. After a while, Hank falls asleep and Connor stood up and went to get a throw blanket and lay it on Hank and heads to his room.

Connor had a bed, a desk, and a shelf so he can put an item that he finds in stores and put them on display. The wall was gray and had dogs pictures on the wall and a picture of him and Hank. Connor looked at the picture and smiles and lays on the bed. He wasn't tired so he grabbed the mp3 player that Hank got him so he can listen to music. He grabbed his earphones and put them in his eyes and turn the mp3 player on. Music played from the device and Connor closes his eyes and enjoys the music. After three hours Connor turned it off and went into stasis mode.

Morning came and Connor was already awake and making breakfast. Hank woke up from his spot on the couch and sits up. "Good morning Hank," Connor said as he was mixing the batter in a bowl. "Morning." Hank yawns and stood up and heads to the fridge." Since it is our day off what do you think we should do?" Connor asks as Hank took a beer our and opens it and takes a sip. "We could go clothes shopping," Hank says and sets the bottle on the table. "For you or me?" Connor questions. "You," Hank says as he washes his hands. "Here let me help." After breakfast was done and they cleaned up and they put on some clean clothes they head out into the car and drove to a clothing store.

Hank and Connor enter Hot Sams Detroit clothing store and begin to look around. A female clerk notices them and walked up to Connor. "I'm sorry to bug you but are you the one that helped with the revolution?" She asks."Yes, and you're not bugging me." Connor said and smiles at her. Hank didn't like the way he smiled at her. She looks up and gives a smile at Hank. "You two are together?" She asks. "Um, we are partners at work," Connor informed her. "Oh, so you two are not dating?" She says sounding disappointed. "No, we are not." He says and motions her to get closer and leans down to whisper in her ear. She squeals and winks at Hank and walks off giggling.

"W-what was that about?" Hank asks as Connor selects shirts off the clothes rakes. "Oh, nothing too serious," Connor said and went to get some pants. Soon they were checking out and the same female that they spoke too was there. "You found a lot of clothes." She says. She rings the clothes up and took off the hangers. "Do you need the hangers?" She asks and Connor nods. "Okay, I'll put them in a different bag." Soon she was done and Hank gave her the amount of money that he needed to give her and walked out of the store. They put the bags in the back seat and drove home. 

Connor grabbed the bags and they headed inside and Connor went to his room and begin to put the clothes into his closet. Hank opened the door and Sumo barges in. "Sumo!" Hank yells and Connor laughs. "It's okay Hank I am almost done," Connor says and put the last pants into the closet and closes the door and sits on the bed and pets Sumo. Hank smiles. "Come on its movie night." They enter the living room and sat down on the couch and begin to watch random movies that were playing on the TV. Eventually, Hank fell asleep and Connor draped the blanket on him and Connor was about to leave when Hank grabbed his wrist. Connor scans him and he was deeply asleep. Hank let go of his wrist and spoke softly but loud enough for Connor to here.

"I love you."


	2. An interesting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tells Hank by kissing him.  
A little girl ends up at there house and Hank allows her in.  
After the day ends Hank and Connor have 'fun' in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out.  
So sorry for the long wait!  
Since school is starting on Monday I will update on Saturdays and Sundays.

**"I love you."**

Connor gasps as those words leave Hank's lips and turn around. Hank was asleep breathing slow and snoring. Connor sighs and leaves the living room and heads to his room. He sits on the bed pondering what he should do.

x- Tell Hank what he heard

**x- Tell Hank that he feels the same**

x- Ignore Hank

"Tomorrow I will tell him," Connor says to himself and went to bed.

Morning came and Connor woke up and climbs out of bed and heads to the kitchen. He sees Hank awake and feeding Sumo. "Morning Hank." Connor greets. "Morning Connor," Hank replied. Suddenly Connor grabs Hank by the collar and kisses him. Hank blinks in surprises back kisses back. Hank pulls Connor closer and Connor moans in the kiss. Hank's hands rest on Connor's hips as they fought for dominance. Connor pulls away and rushes to his room locking the door.

"C-Connor!" Hank rushes after him and knocks on the door. "Connor open this door!" Hank begs. Connor slowly got up and opens the door. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes and Hank rests a hand on his cheek and smiles at Connor. "Hey, it's okay I -I love you too," Hank says and pulls Connor into a hug. Connor hugs back and tears fall from his cheek. They stayed like that for a few minutes then pull apart and Connor looks down.

"Connor?" Hank asks and Connor walks to the kitchen. He rests his hands on the counter and Hank stands behind him. "Something wrong?" Connor turns around his face bright blue and his eyes filled with lust. Hank smirks and closes the space between them. "You want me, uh?" Connor shivers and nods his head. Sumo barks making them look at him. Both burst into laughter. "Sumo!" Sumo barks again and there was a knock on the door. Confused Hank walked up to the door and opens the door.

A little girl no older than 12 was standing with a doll in her hands and was covered in bruises and scars. Hank allowed the girl to come in. She was shaking when she saw Sumo and whimpers. Connor walked up to the girl and crouched down. "Can you tell me what happen to you?" Connor asks his voice low and soft. "Daddy is mean and beats me when I do something wrong." She says. "Come on let's get you a bath," Hank says and takes her hand. She follows Hank to the bathroom and Hank sits her down on the toilet and turns on the water and pushes the plugin and waits till the tub was filled. Connor informs Fowler what was happening. After she had her bath and something to eat they were going to take her to the precinct.

They got into the car and Connor turns the music to a different channel and soft music plays. She had fallen asleep on the way and now had to be awoken. She gets out of the car and takes Hank's hand and enters the precinct. They sat her down on Hank's desk and she looks around seeing many people and androids. Her eyes land on Dawn and smiles. "Dawn!" Dawn turned her head to see who called her name.

"Penny?" She questions confused about why she was here. "Oh, what happened to you? Did your father did this to you?" Penny nods her head. "Yeah, I found a house and was lucky. Those let me in and bathed me and some fed me." She says and points to Hank and Connor who were talking to Fowler. "That's good." She says and ruffles Penny's hair. Penny laughs and Gavin and Nines watch Dawn interact with her. "Well, she's good with children," Gavin says. "Yes, she is." Nines agreed.

Suddenly there were yelling and two cops had Penny's father in cuffs. "LET ME GO!" He roars. Penny jumps down and hid underneath the desk. Dawn glares at Jerome and rests her hand on her gun. He smiles at her and stops. "Penny is hiding~" He sings and the cops put him to a cell to be investigated later. Penny comes out and hugs Penny. "Hey it's okay he won't hurt you." She says and hugs Penny. Fowler Connor and Hank exit the office and walked up to Penny and Dawn.

"How do you know penny?" "Fowler asks."I use to babysit her when she was younger. " Dawn explained. "Ah okay well we called her mother and she is on her way," Fowler says. "Yay Mother!" She says and jumps up and down. Dawn laughs and pickers her up. After a while, Penny's mother enters the precinct and Penny runs to her embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh, Penny!" Her mother cries. Her mother looks at Dawn and smiles. "You should thank these two," Dawn says and points to Hank and Connor. She walks up to them and smiles. "Thank you." She puts Penny down and watches as she runs up to Nines who came out of the break room.

"You look like Connor! Why?" She says. Nines crouches down and explained why. "Oh cool so is he like your older brother then?" She asks. "I-I guess so." He smiles and stands up and picks her up. He puts her on his shoulder and Gavin snorts. "Whoa!" Dawn smiles and her mother nudges her and smirks. Dawn shakes her head. "You should see Gavin with kids." Dawn whispers. Nines put her down and Penny giggles and runs to her mother. "Ready to go hun?" Penny nods and waves goodbye and exits the building. "I have a feeling that she and her mother will be back," Dawn says and walks toward her desk and sits down.

Hank and Connor smiled at each other as they got into the car and head home. "So should we continue what was about to happen this morning?" Hank asks and Connor blushes. "I-if you want too." Connor stutters. Hank laughs and drove off. Soon they were at the house and Hank leads Connor to the bedroom. Connor sits on the bed and looks down. Hank sits down beside him. "You okay?" Connor nods and takes a deep breath. "I'll be gentle I promise," Hank says and smiles at Connor.

Hank rest his hands on Connor's face and pulls him into a kiss. Connor kisses back and moves his legs so he is sitting on Hank's lap. Connor moans into the kiss and pulls away. His face bright blue and his LED was pink. Hank flips them over and starts to unbutton Connor's shirt. Hands begin to roam around touching the skin. "Hank." Connor gasps. Hank brings his lips to Connor's skin and leaves a trail of kisses down to his navel. He unbuttons Connor's pants and takes them off. Connor blushes even more and tries to hide his private part.

"Connor you don't have to be shy or ashamed," Hank says and Connor removes his hands and Hank kisses Connor." I love you no matter what." Hand trail down towards his navel and up to his nipples. Hank pinches the pink nubs and Connor gasps. Hank leans down and sucks on the pink nub. Connor moans and rests his hands in Hanks's hair. Hank lets go and lets his hand travel down and slips his hand into Connor's panties and gently rubs his clit. Connor moans and gasps. "Hank!" Connor cries out. Hank lets go of the nub that was now covered in saliva. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Y-Yes it d-dose!" Connor moans. Hank continues to rub Connor and slips a finger in his hole. Connor moans and spreads his legs. "Mmm Hank please!" Connor begs. "Please, what Connor?" Hank asks. "I-I want you inside me!" He pants. Hank stops his movements and slips his hand out and removes Connor's wet panties and throws them on the floor. Hank grabs a bottle of lube and a condom. He rips the package and slips the condom on and opens the lid and pour some lube on his fingers and his cock. He rubs his cock to full hardness and lines himself up. "You ready?" He asks and Connor nods his head. "Okay but if it gets too much just let me know."

Hank pushes through Connor's hole and Connor gaps and shuts his eyes tight. Hank stops his movements and Connor opens his eyes. Hank leans down and kisses him. Connor nods his head for him to continue. Hank continued his movement and was now fully in. "Hank your so big!" Connor moans out. Hank leans down and kisses Connor and pulls out but not all the way and thrust back in. His movements were slow and gentle. Connor wraps his arms around Hank's neck and Hank moves faster. Connor moans and gasps. "F-Fuck! Hank, you feel so good!" Connor moans out. "Hank, please go harder!" Hank looks at Connor whose hair was a mess and his face was bright blue and covered in sweat.

Hank blushes and thrust harder into Connor. "Oh yes, Hank right there!" Hank smirks knowing he's hitting his G-spot. Hank lifts Connor's legs and rests them on his shoulder. "Hank you- you are in so deep!" Connor pants out drool running down the side of his face." God, you look amazing Connor. Love taking my cock don't you?" Hank breathes out and slams into Connor. "Oh yes, Hank I do I-I love you!" Connor moans out. "Fuck I'm getting close." Hank grunts. Hank slides out and grabs Connor and sits him down on his lap. "I want you to ride me." Connor slides down on Hanks cock and bounces up and down. "H-Hank I-I'm cumming!" Connor crise out and cums hard. Hank grabs Connor by the waist and slams into him and groans and cums.

Connor pants and moves onto his back and look at Hank. "God that was amazing!" Connor pants outs. Hank chuckles and sits up and takes the condom off and throws it into the trash can. "Yeah, that was fun." Hank lays back down and Connor snuggles up to him and rests his head on his chest. Hank grabs the blanket and put it over them. "Goodnight Connor," Hank says. "Goodnight Hank." Connor yawns and they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Rescuing Nathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn, Gavin, and Nines on a case rescuing a young boy who was kidnapped at a park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with Gavin,Dawn and Nines.

Dawn looks around the park looking for anything that will help them find the young boy. Gavin and Nines were talking to the mother who was crying and shaking. Dawn looks back at them and smiled. Gavin was rubbing her back while Nines was speaking to her in a soft enduring voice. She turns her head back to the playground and sees something shiny. She walks up to the slide and bends down picking up the shiny object. It was a watch. She shakes the sand off and walks over to them. "Ma'am, was he wearing a watch?" Dawn asks. The lady glances up at her and slowly nods. "Y-yes he has to wear a watch to know the time." She says her voice shakey. "Okay will the time reads 3:20 so that must be the time he was taken," Dawn says and Nine looks around for a security camera.

"There is a security camera up there. I can hack into it and look through the footage." Nines says and the lady looks up." Oh, thank god!" She says. Nines hacked into the camera and scan through the footage. The young boy was taken at 3:20 by a male who knew the boy and got him to his car and grabbed him by the writs and got him into the car and drove off. The mother was talking to a female who was crying about her baby was missing years ago but that was a lie.

Dawn crosses her arms and glances at the playground. Her eyes fall on the woods behind it and glared at the trees and bushes. She sighs and her phone vibrates. She gets her phone out and flips it open. "Dawn speaking." She says and a male voice answers. _"Hello, Dawn. How are you?" _Dawn growls. "What do you want Ethan?" Gavin and the lady looked up at her and gives her a worried look. _"Just wanted to talk to you. You know I love how-" _Dawn hangs up and growls and throws the phone down onto the ground.

After a few minutes, they leave and head back to the precinct. Dawn walked to her desk and stopped. Anger flew through her veins as she sees him sitting down and smirking at him. He gets up and Dawn brings her hand into a fist. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She snarls. He chuckles and takes a step toward her. "Just to say that you only have nine hours to find the boy." He says and Dawn punches him and grabs his wrist pinning him to the desk.

Ethan groans and smirks. "Feisty. I love it." Dawn growls and slams him into the desk. "Shut up! Where is the boy!?" She yells. Gavin and Nines rushed up towards her Nines was about to grab her but stopped. Tears were rolling down her face and her body shakes. "Ethan just fucking tell me!" She yells. Ethan sighs and tells her where the boy is. She lets him go and runs out of the building and into her car. Nines and Gavin took Ethan and cuffed him and put him into a cell.

Gavin and Nines got to the house and hears glass breaking and shouting. Both put their guns up and enter the house. Dawn had her gun out shooting two tattooed guys with knives and the little boy was cowering under the coffee table. Dawn shoots one in the arm than in the stomach and Nines punches the other and they both cuffed them as Gavin rush over towards the boy and picks him up and runs out of the house.

The boy's face was covered in scratches and a cut on his cheek. Blood covers his clothes and fear clouded his eyes. Dawn and Nines brought the two guys out and put them on the sidewalk. Sirens can be heard in the distance. Gavin holds the boy and rubs his back as the boy cries. Dawn glances at the two males and shakes her head. "You two are pathetic and so is Ethan." She says and leans against the car. Her arm was bleeding and she had a couple of bruises forming.

Soon the ambulance was there and a police car and the two males were taken away while Dawn and the young boy was being checked out. Dawn hisses as they put antiseptic on her cut on her arm. The male EMT chuckles and looks at her. "So you single?" He asks. "Why should you know?" She snarls. "I just want to know if a hot lady like you want to go out for a date that's all." He smiles and wraps bandages around her arm. "Too bad." She says and jumps off the back of the ambulance and leans against her car. "Worth a shot." The EMT shrugs.

After they were done with the boy they head back to the precinct. They walked inside and the mother runs to her child. "Oh, Nathan you are okay!" She hugs him and Nathan hugs back. She looks up the three of them and smiles. "Thank you so much!" Dawn smiles and nods her head. "You're welcome, Cindy," Nines says and Gavin smiles. Cindy and Nathan waved goodbye and walked out of the building. Dawn sighs and sits at her desk and puts her head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. About Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak of Dawn's pass and why she is protective of kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn's life is not all that perfect.

_Dawn sighs as she enters her house. It was quite and peaceful. She smiles and heads to the living room where Ethan and Crystel were laying on the couch asleep. Dawn grabs the remote and turns off the TV. She quietly went to her room and sat down on a black chair and pulled up her drawing pad and her stylist pen and begins to create a drawing. Suddenly she feels arms wrap around her and she gasps. "Hey, whatcha doing?" He asks smiling down at the drawing she had created. "Drawing." She says. He smiles at her and rests his hands in her short blue hair. "Looks good. You know I put her in her bed so perhaps we can...?" He smirks. Crystal rolls her eyes. "Not tonight. Besides she is going to her friend's house this weekend. Think you can wait?" He smirks and nods his head._

\--

_"Mommy?" Crystal was only five years old when she sees Ethan and her arguing. Dawn glances at her and smiles. "It's okay Crystel go upstairs I'll be there soon." Crystal walks up to the stairs and heads to her room. Yelling echos throughout the house and she covers her ears and tears begin to fall. "Why are they fighting? Don't they love each other?" Crystal spoke in a whisper. "I don't like this. I wish they will stop arguing." She says and the door opens. _

_\--_

_"Why do you hate me!?_

_"You don't love me!"_

** _"Baby please I'm sorry I won't do it again."_ **

_"I love you Ethan!" _

** _"I love you, Dawn!"_ **

\--

_"Ethan what did you do!?" Fear shook in her voice as she sees blood covering his clothes. "Don't worry about it, dear." He smiles and heads to the bathroom. She follows the trail of blood and gasps. Covering her mouth tears begin to fall. She falls on her knees and screams. Lying on the floor was Crystal no longer alive and bleeding out. Ethan comes back and smiles down his eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. "I think this is great!" He says and walks down the stairs leaving Dawn in fear and shock._

_\--_

_Ethan had called the cops lying to them saying that she was attacked and that he tried to get the attacker out of the house. The cops ask Dawn and she nods saying that is true. Tears fall out of her blue eyes and onto the ground. Her body shook with fear and pain. It was all a lie. He was the one to kill her. He broke her heart and she screams at him and told him to get out._

_\--_

_Dawn sighs as she enters her house. Too quiet and empty. She and Ethan got a divorce and he is no longer in her life. She is now in the police academy so she is hopeful to become a police officer or a detective. She didn't care she just wants to help people. She didn't want people to lose kids or anyone for that matter. She promised herself that he will get in jail._

_\--_

_Dawn walks in the cemetery and gets on her knees and places Lillys on the ground and looks at the grave of her daughter. _ ** _Crystal Owens-20XX-20XX- May you be in my prayers. _ ** _Tears fall and she breaks down." I miss you so much, my baby girl!" _

_\--_

_She lays in bed to sad to do anything. Her phone buzzes each minute but doesn't reach for it. She sighs and sits up and grabs her phone. She looks at the notifications and shakes her head. Ethan was texting her saying 'I love you' and 'I miss you'. She looks down tears begin to could her vision. Another notification pops up and she gasps. She can now work at the DPD. She smiles and the tears fall and instead of it being from pain it was from happiness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Going to the mall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor decide to go to the mall and buy things.  
Connor meets Hank's sister in a shoe store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Morning came and Connor woke up and opens his eyes. Hank was still asleep. Connor smiles and watches Hank sleep. The door opens and Connor sits up and sees Sumon. He pats the bed and Sumo jumps up and licks Connor on the face making him laugh. Hank grumble and opens his eyes and sees Connor petting Sumo. Sumo wags his tail and climbs over Connor and licks Hank on the face. "SUMO!" Hank yells but laughs as Sumo barks and snuggles onto Hank. Hank chuckles and pets him. "Good dog." Connor smiles. Sumo barks and jumps down and heads out of the room. Both laugh and Connor grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom. Hank follows and joins Connor in the shower.

Both dried themselves off and put on some clothes and head to the kitchen where Sumo was waiting. He wags his tail as Connor takes the dog food and pours it into his bowl while Hank begins to make breakfast."So we have the day off, what do you want to do?" Hank asks." We could go to the mall and look around. " Connor says as he stood up and gets the coffee machine ready so he can get Hank his coffee. "Okay," Hank says and places strips of bacon on the griddle and wait for them to be fully cooked.

They got into the car and head to the mall. Connor was singing along with songs that came on from the radio. Hank smiles and drove the car. Soon they were at the mall and parked and head inside. The mall had different stores and a food court. Connor and Hank walked inside a store that had men's clothing and shoes and they both looked around. "Hey, Hank look at this shirt." Connor holds up a shirt that had pink lettering on the front of the shirt. "He belongs to me," Hank smirks as he reads the lettering. "Should we get one?" Connor asks. "Sure," Hank says and Connor finds their size and holds them in his arms.

They looked around more and find other shirts and pants to buy. After they found everything they went to the register and place the items on the counter. Hank paid with cash and they walked out and head into a different store. Hank looks up and sees a poster with an ST Bernard and grabs Connor by the hand and heads to the area where the poster was at. Connor notices and scans the posters and takes one out and hands it to Hank. Both smiled and looked around more. After a few minutes, they decide to just pay for the poster. They head out of the store and head to the food court and get in line and get some food. They pay for their food and sat at a table. "Well, this is fun," Connor says as Hank takes a bit of his sandwich. "Sure is. Where to next?" Hank says as he takes a sip of his drink.

Connor looks down and blushes." I kind off wanted to buy a dress." Connor says. "Well, we just need to locate a women's clothing store and get you a dress," Hank says and smiles. "Really? You wouldn't mind me buying a dress?" Connor asks a smile on his face." No, I don't mind because I know you will look amazing in a dress." Connor blushes and hides his face. Hank chuckles and watches as Connor squirms. Hank grabs all the trash and throws it away. "Come on let's go find a women's clothing store. " Hank says and Connor gets up from the table and they looked around. They found one and head inside. Two females look up and smiled and waved. "Hello, how may we help you two?" A blonde-haired girl asks. "My boyfriend wants to get a dress," Hank says. "Oh okay neat! Do you know what you want?" She asks. "I want a long dress with the top is heart-shaped and the color is blue," Connor explains. "Okay, follow us and we will help you find the dress." She says and they followed them.

Hank smiles as Connor found the dress that he wants and went try it on. He walks out of the changing room and smiles. "So what do you think?" He asks. Meadow and Emily smiled big and clapped their hands." You look amazing Connor!" Hank says and Connor spins." He sure does!" Meadow says flipping her blonde hair out of her face. Connor smiles. He walks back into the changing room and put on his clothes and heads back out holding the dress in his arms. They head over to the register and paid for the dress. "Hope you enjoy your date!" Meadow says waving goodbye to them. Connor waves back and smiles. "Let's go find a shoe store and get a pair of high heels that will go with the dress," Hank says and they found a shoe store and head inside. Connor looks around and finds a shoe that he likes. It was black and had a strap so you can adjust the tightness when you put it on.

He picks it up and smiles. He finds his size and looks for Hank. Hank was talking to a lady who was twirling her pink hair. He scans her and smiles. It was Hank's sister. He walks up to them and smiled." Speak of the android here he is." She says and smiles. "I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you." She says and takes her hand out. Connor shook her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you too Melissa," Connor says." So you two are together?" She asks noticing how close they were. "Yep, and you are still with Andrew?" Hank says. "No, we broke up three years ago. I found him cheating so took all my things and packed them and head off." She says." I told you he was going to cheat." Hank crosses his arms. "Oh well, guess I am gonna stay a single pringle." She shrugs. "Hopefully you will find someone Melissa," Connor spoke. "Maybe." She replied. Her phone buzzes and checks it." My gal is needing me in the baby department. I'll take to you guys later." She says and hugs them and walks off.

They paid for the shoes and head out of the store. "You never told me you had a sister," Connor says as they head out of the mall. "My parents got divorced when I was 10 and she was 8. They made her live with our dad while I lived with my mother. I didn't see her often but I wish I did." Hank says as they get inside the car and begin to drive home. "We should invite her to the house," Connor says as he takes the bags and put them in the backseat. "Totally," Hank says and smiles and puts the radio on.

Here is the dress that Connor wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Dawn goes to a club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn,Gavin,and Nines go to a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Dawn was at her desk when she hears Gavin and Nines talking to another police officer. She turns her head and watches as the male officer stomps his feet and points at her. Confused she gets up and walks over to them. She crosses her arms and clears her throat. He stops and smiles and was about to walk off by she grabs him by the arm and glares. "Have something to say?" She asks. Anger was written all over her face. He smirks and nods. "I think that you should quit and work in a club or something to do with your body." Dawn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I did work at a club as a bartender and had to dance on a pole so I think that is over with," Dawn says and walks back to her desk. 

Gavin and Nines chuckle as they sat down at their desks. "Well, then I wonder what's wrong with him?" Gavin asks and Dawn shrugs. "I guess he doesn't like me." She says and smiles at Gavin and Nines. "So Dawn you want to join me and Nines to the club?" Gavin asks. "Sure but I am not paying nor am I drinking." She says. "Alright sounds good," Gavin says and smirks at Nines. Dawn steals a glance at them and smiles. 

Soon work was over and they head over the club and head inside. They head the bar stool and sat down. Dawn sighs and yawns. "Tired?" Nines asks. "Yeah, I am." She says. The bartender asks for their order and begins to make Gavin and Nines their drinks and giving Dawn a smug look. "You with them hottie?" He asks. "Sure am ." She says and smirks. Nines and Gavin glared at him as they got their drinks. They both like her and want her to be with them. 

"You know I bet I can give you a better time than with them two." He says and leans against the table." Yeah, I doubt that you bearling know me and they know a bit about me so you can fucking stop." Dawn says and takes a swig of her Pepsi. "Whatever slut." Dawn growls and slams her drink down. "Fuck you." She spats and gets out of her seat. I'm heading to the bathroom I'll be right back." She says and heads to the bathroom. She opens the door and sees two males standing with smug faces. "Great. The fuck you want?" She says crossing her arms. 

The left guy grabs her by the arm and hits her in the face. "H-Hey the fuck!?" She yells. The door opens and Nines grabs the two guys and pushed them away from Dawn. Gavin takes Dawn out of the bathroom and sits her down at her seat. "Well, that was unexpected, "Dawn says as Nines hand her a wet paper towel and she holds it against her nose. "At least you didn't break your nose," Nines says as he scans her. "That's good." She says and smiles at them. 

"Sorry if I seem grouchy I am tired." She says. "It's okay. Want us to take you home?" Gavin asks. "Sure." She says and they got up and head to the car and drove her home. She gets out of the car and opens the front door. She turns around and motions them to come closer. She kisses them on the cheek and winks and heads inside her house. Gavin and Nines both blush and head back into the car. 

"Well okay then," Gavin says and smiles. "We both know that she likes the both of us," Nines says and Gavin drove the car to their house. 

Dawn smiles and heads upstairs and strip out of her work clothes and into a big t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. She sits on the bed and ponders.  _ Wonder how this is gonna go? _ Dawn wonders and gets off the bed and pulls the blanket and climbs in.  _ They are both hot looking and good to others. I think this will work out. I wonder what Hank and Connor would think of this?  _ Dawn smiles at the last thought and closes her eyes and fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Elijah's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank go to Elijah's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Another chapter out just as I post the other one.  
Hope you enjoy!

Connor smiles as he and Hank were making breakfast and listening to music. "So I heard that Elijah is having a party at his mansion. " Hank says as he flips some pancakes. "Yep, and I want to wear the dress and the high heels. " Connor says and Hank smiles. "You will look amazing. Do you think that Gavin, Nines, and Dawn will go?" Connor shrugs. "Maybe but I'm not sure. It would be nice to see them at the party." Hank places the plate filled with pancakes on the table and they both sat down. Sumo was laying on the floor waiting for a piece to fall.

Soon they were done eating and they got ready for work and head out of the door and head off to work. They head inside and see Dawn sitting at her desk with her head down. Connor scans her and shows a concerned look. "She is not getting enough sleep," Connor says. "Might be nightmares," Hank says and they both sat down. "Maybe." He says. Dawn picks her head up and rests her chin on the palms of her hands and sighs. 

"Hey, Dawn are you okay?" Connor asks. She glances at them and gives them a small smile. "Nightmares." She says. "Do you know what the dreams are about?" Connor asks and Dawn sighs. "It is mostly black but I hear screaming and suddenly he appears and I wake up." She says. "You are still scared of him," Hank says and a loud bang comes from the cells. Dawn jumps and they hear laughter. " ** _ Still terrified of me?"  _ ** Ethan laughs. 

Dawn shives and two cops came over the cell and glare at him. "Shut up and leave her alone," Tina says and kicks the glass. He rolls his eyes and smiles.  ** _ "Not a chance."  _ ** Tina rolls her eyes and walks away. Nines and Gavin walks in and notices Dawn's posture. "Dawn?" Gavin asks. "Ethan is bugging her," Tina says and puts a hand on her back. "He is still here? I thought that Fowler would have him sent to prison." Gavin says. "He is today. Dawn go home and relax." Fowler says as he walks past them. 

It was the end of the day and the party started at 1:00 am. Connor was wearing his blue dress and high heels while Hank was wearing a black suit. Connor made him have his hair up. "Ready?" Hank asks. "Yep! Bye Sumo we will be back soon!" Connor says and they head to the party. They get their and Chloe opened the door and greeted them. She lets them in and complements Connor's dress. Elijah smiles big and hugs both of them."Glad that you came and you both look stunning." Elijah says taking a step back. "Thank you, Elijah," Connor says. "Is Gavin, Nines and Dawn here?" He asks. 

"I don't think they are coming. Dawn seems to be having sleep problems." Connor says. "Oh well, do you know if they are dating?" Connor shook his no. "Would be nice to see the three of them together," Hank spoke. "Oh definitely! Gavin texted me telling me how much he likes Dawn. He and Nines both like her." He states. The three smiled and went on their separate ways. 

Connor was sitting down while Hank went to use the restroom. A female sits beside him and smiles. "Nice dress." She says. Connor smiles. "Thank you and yours look nice." She chuckles. "Where is Hank?" Melissa asks." Oh, he went to the restroom." Connor says. "Okay well, he better get back here in a few minutes because I see someone staring at you." She says. Hank walks over towards them and sat down and smiles. "Hey." He says." Oh good, you came back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. At her house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
Been busy and lazy!   
Hope you enjoy!

Dawn smiles as Gavin and Nine decide to come over and keep her company. They were on the couch watching TV. She was in the middle of them. Nines was on the left, Gavin was on the right. They have a blanket the covers the three of them. Gavin and Nines had one arm around her. Dawn yawns and snuggles into Gavin. 

Nines stood up and heads to the kitchen. "Watcha doing Nines?" Gavin asks. "I am making hot chocolate." He says and gets three mugs out of the cabinet and pours hot water into them and put the hot cocoa in the cups. Gavin smiles and looks at Dawn who was trying hard not to fall asleep. "Want some?" Gavin asks and Dawn nods and slowly sits up. She grabs the mug and took a sip. "Thanks," Dawn spoke. "You're welcome," Nines says and sits down.

Soon the movie was done and the mugs no longer had the drink. Nines puts them in the sink and Gavin picked up Dawn who was asleep. He heads to her room and gently places her down. "Don't leave."Dawn whispers. "Okay, I won't," Gavin says and takes off his shirt and climbs into bed and wraps his arms around her. Nines enters the room and smiles. Nines climbed into bed and they all went to sleep. 

Morning came and Dawn woke up. She sits up and looks at the two males asleep in her bed. She smiles.  _ No nightmares! Finally! These two helped me and I finally got a good night's sleep.  _ Dawn sighs as she hears her phone ring. She gets out of bed and answers her phone. It was Fowler. He was letting her take a week off of work. She thanks him and put the phone down. "What was that about?"

Gavin asks as he sits up. "Fowler is letting me have the week off," Dawn says and climbs into bed. Nines turn onto his side. "That's good. Now you have time to do the things you want to do." Nines spoke. "Yeah," Dawn says and heads to the bathroom. Both men smirk and follow her. 

The door opens and she already was in the shower. They both got to undress and enter the shower. Dawn gasps and glares at them. "Really!?" Gavin laughs. "Yep!" Dawn rolls her eyes and lets the warm water hit her. Gavin stands in front of her and sees scars that were fading. "What happened to you?" He asks. "Got into fights and got beat up," Dawn says as she looks at Gavin. "Never thought to call the cops?" Nines asks." I have but I know that he would lie and that I would be the one arrested." She says. 

Nines tends to her hair washing it with shampoo rubbing his hands through her hair. Gavin notices the way she looks and doesn't give her more questions. She rinses her hair and puts in conditioner and washes her body moving fast so she won't be in the way. Gavin and Nines had done their hair and waits for her to finish. She looks at the two and frowns. "How do you put up with me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Gavin and Nines at Dawn's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this story!   
I lost motivation for this story!  
Hope you enjoy!

Dawn smiles as Gavin and Nine decide to come over and keep her company. They were on the couch watching TV. She was in the middle of them. Nines was on the left, Gavin was on the right. They have a blanket the covers the three of them. Gavin and Nines had one arm around her. Dawn yawns and snuggles into Gavin. 

Nines stood up and heads to the kitchen. "Watcha doing Nines?" Gavin asks. "I am making hot chocolate." He says and gets three mugs out of the cabinet and pours hot water into them and put the hot cocoa in the cups. Gavin smiles and looks at Dawn who was trying hard not to fall asleep. "Want some?" Gavin asks and Dawn nods and slowly sits up. She grabs the mug and took a sip. "Thanks," Dawn spoke. "You're welcome," Nines says and sits down.

Soon the movie was done and the mugs no longer had the drink. Nines puts them in the sink and Gavin picked up Dawn who was asleep. He heads to her room and gently places her down. "Don't leave."Dawn whispers. "Okay, I won't," Gavin says and takes off his shirt and climbs into bed and wraps his arms around her. Nines enters the room and smiles. Nines climbed into bed and they all went to sleep. 

Morning came and Dawn woke up. She sits up and looks at the two males asleep in her bed. She smiles.  _ No nightmares! Finally! These two helped me and I finally got a good night's sleep.  _ Dawn sighs as she hears her phone ring. She gets out of bed and answers her phone. It was Fowler. He was letting her take a week off of work. She thanks him and put the phone down. "What was that about?"

Gavin asks as he sits up. "Fowler is letting me have the week off," Dawn says and climbs into bed. Nines turn onto his side. "That's good. Now you have time to do the things you want to do." Nines spoke. "Yeah," Dawn says and heads to the bathroom. Both men smirk and follow her. 

The door opens and she already was in the shower. They both got to undress and enter the shower. Dawn gasps and glares at them. "Really!?" Gavin laughs. "Yep!" Dawn rolls her eyes and lets the warm water hit her. Gavin stands in front of her and sees scars that were fading. "What happened to you?" He asks. "Got into fights and got beat up," Dawn says as she looks at Gavin. "Never thought to call the cops?" Nines asks." I have but I know that he would lie and that I would be the one arrested." She says. 

Nines tends to her hair washing it with shampoo rubbing his hands through her hair. Gavin notices the way she looks and doesn't give her more questions. She rinses her hair and puts in conditioner and washes her body moving fast so she won't be in the way. Gavin and Nines had done their hair and waits for her to finish. She looks at the two and frowns. "How do you put up with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Song that Connor sang is called Carnivore by Starset.  
They are a really good band so check them out!


End file.
